Skyrim Chapter 1: The DragonBorn comes
by APFiction14
Summary: Skyrim is on the edge of destruction. It is in a civil war, the Thalmor are ruining the lives of hundreds of people, and Dragons have returned. However, all hope is not lost, for one will stand among many as: The DragonBorn.
1. Helgen

Hi! While this isn't my first story, (I've had another account but lost the password) it is my first story for a long time, as well as my first large story.

Chapter 1: The Dragon Born comes...

Part 1: Helgen

The mid-day sun blinded my already tired eyes. I felt the summer breeze on my face, despite the unrelenting cold. When my eyes finally focused, I noticed two things: The blonde Nord in the chain-mail armour that had blue fabric on it and the wooden carriage that I had been on. I looked around to see if there was anything else. The driver wore leather armour with chain on the back and a leather helmet. There was a passenger on the bottom left who wore a torn tunic and trousers of the same make. He had medium length brown hair that was hung over the back of his head. The guy next to me also had brown hair, (But of a lighter shade) and had it over the back. He wore a posh outfit that had a blue fabric on the back. Just like the rest of us, his hands were bound together but he additionally had a rag wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Hey, you! You're finally awake!" The blonde Nord spoke to me,

"Yeah." I answered him,

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" I nodded, "Caught you in that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over here." He made a gesture to the tunic guy next to him.

The guy looked at the Nord and said: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." Whether or not it was suppose to be an insult, the Nord did not show any signs of anger.

"If the Imperials hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!" He continued before looking at me, "You there! You and me! We shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!" I couldn't really agree or disagree.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Nord replied.

"Shuddup, back there!" The driver snapped,

A minute passed before the tunic guy looked at the gagged person next to me and said:

"What's wrong with him, hm?"

Instantly, the Nord became enraged, "Watch your tongue!" He almost shouted, "That's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion." After two seconds of saying that, the Tunic guy had a look of realisation on his face. A thought that appeared in my head, too.

"But if they captured you... Oh gods! Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The Nord simply stated.

Sovngarde. How I would love to be there, to be reunited with my family.

"Soon, guys. Soon." I whispered to myself, making peace with my upcoming death.

"No! It can't be happening! This isn't happening!" Obviously, the Tunic guy had other thoughts.

"Hey, were do you come from, horse thief?" The Nord asked,

"Why do you care?" Tunic guy snapped,

"A Nords last thought should be of home."

Tunic guy hesitated, "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

The carriage passed over the hill and started heading down the slope. We all looked towards the front and saw the stone wall with the big wooden gate in the middle that stood well with the path that we had been following.

The Nord sighed. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet with a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper Berries mixed in." He paused for a moment before chuckling. "Funny. When I was younger, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The wooden gate opened and we passed through it. We turned left through town, most likely heading towards the centre.

The Nord turned around and looked at the man in the Gold-plated armour who was talking to the elves in black and said, "Look at him. General Tullias, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him." He shook his head, "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

I didn't really have that much knowledge of the Thalmor, but the Nords' dialogue and expression made me come to the conclusion that he greatly disliked them.

"General Tullias, sir! The headman is ready!" A guard called down,

"Good. Let's get this over with." The man called Tullias called back,

The tunic guy clasped his hands together and prayed,

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" He pleaded.

We passed a house that had a man around his 30's and a child who looked 10.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" The boy asked and pointed to us,

A moment passed before the man replied.

"You need to go inside, little cub." His father answered,

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now!"

The boy sighed, "Yes papa."

We came to a stop at the stone wall, as the other carriage was parked next to us.

"Why are we stopping?" Tunic guy asked worried,

"Where do you think?" I replied, "End of the line."

"Come on. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The Nord said, and I nodded in agreement.

We stood up and jumped from the carriage, as Tunic guy shouted "No, wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The Nord spat,

"You gotta tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Tunic guy pleaded,

We all faced a woman wearing steel armour with the imperial icon on the helmet and belt and the soldier who did not have a helmet on. He had reddish brown hair.

"Line up and go as we call your names! One at a time!" The captain shouted,

"Empire loves them damn lists." The Nord remarked,

The soldier looked at the list and said "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

As the man called Ulfric walked away, the Nord called after him, "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!"

A moment later, the Soldier said another name from the list.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The blonde Nord walked away.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Instantly the Tunic guy ran up front and screamed, "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" and started running away.

"Halt!" The Captain yelled,

"You're not gonna catch me!"

"Archers!" An arrow appeared from the mouth of the tower to the right...

...and hit Lokir right in the spinal cord.

His body didn't move.

"Anyone else feels like running?" The captain said, turning around,

"Wait." The soldier noticed me, "You. Get over here." I did.

One question came from his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Who am I? Well, it is really an easy answer. I'm a Nord of average size, (For a Nord) who has black, shoulder length hair and a short black beard and stubble. I have light blue eyes and a scar starting from my right cheek and ending at the right side of my top lip. Light dirt covers most of my face. My name? My name is...

"Percival Caine."

The soldier nodded and looked at the list. He frowned.

"Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

_Let me go, I hope._ I thought

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." The captain snapped before walking off.

"Of course, Captain." The soldier said before looking at me with guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." I nodded in thanks before walking off.

I stood in the group in the centre. Tullias walked up to Ulfric and said,

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen would call you a hero. But a hero wouldn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric grunted like he tried to reply.

"You started this war, caused Skyrim to suffer. Now the Empire will put you down, and restore the peace!" Tullias finished.

Suddenly, a loud, distant roar alerted everyone's attention.

"What was that?" The soldier asked,

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullias sternly replied,

"Yes, general Tullias." The captain said before turning to the priestess behind her.

"Give them their last rites."

The priestess walked in front and started talking.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, (I noted the use of the Elven God, despite the fact the prisoners are Nords) blessings of the eight divines on you! (There are supposed to be nine divines.)"

It was obvious that I was not the only person outraged by this, as a Prisoner walked out in front and shouted:

"For the love of Talos, let's get this over with!"

I realised that the priestess had left out Talos.

She frowned before saying viciously,

"As you wish."

The prisoner who interrupted her walked in front of the headsman block and shouted, "Come on! I haven't got all morning!"

He was pushed to his knees and his neck rested on the block. I just noticed the large man wearing the black mask.

As the man was raising the axe of his, the prisoner continued, "My Ancestors are smiling on me, imperials. Can you say the same?" I closed my eyes and when I heard a large banging sound, I opened them.

The man's body, still wearing the chain armour with the blue fabrics on, the fur boots and the fur gauntlets, was slumped to the right of the Headsman block. His head lay in the basket a metre away from its body.

"You Imperial Bastards!" A female voice to my left yelled,

"Justice!" A man's voice from behind shouted,

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another voice from behind joined in,

"Fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said quietly,

The captain looked at us.

"Next! The Nord in the rags!" I instantly knew she meant me.

As before, a large roaring sound that was much closer alerted everyone.

"There it is again. Do you hear that?" The soldier asked,

"I said, next prisoner!" The captain barked,

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

I walked towards the block, approaching my death.

_It was over_, I realised,_ nothing can save me now._

_Nothing_.

I knelt and placed my neck on the block. I faced the ground. If I was going to die, I didn't want to see it coming.

A few seconds later, I heard a third roar, and a lot of commotion.

"It's in the clouds!"

"Dragon!"

My head shot to the left. My executioner was knocked over by a force that was invisible. I realised then that it came from the dragon.

The Dragon. Perched on the tower in front of me.

So, how was it? Hope it was good!

Please Read and review and if you spotted any problems with it, (Spellings, Punctuation, Lore, ETC.) Please point them out!


	2. The challenge

_Caine Farm_

_The sky was dark due to the time of day. It stretched out across the horizon, causing the sky to neither be bright nor pitch black._

_And for this challenge the boys' older brother gave him, this was perfect._

_He carefully opened the door to avoid a sound that might cause his parents to be alerted of him sneaking out. He shut the door and hurried across the fields of cabbages. He finally came to a stop when he arrived at the mouth of the forest._

"_Go to the forest," His brother had said, "Wait until dawn before returning. I will tell ma and pa that you went outside early."_

_And when he tried to refuse, his brother had practically blackmailed him._

"_Oh, what are you, chicken? Tell you what? You do this, and I won't tell Camellia of your crush and how you are too petty and a coward to do a simple task."_

_That made the boy immediately agree to this._

_He walked through the dark trees to a spot where he could camp. The trees covered what little light came from the sun, rendering sight almost useless._

_He finally came up to a tree that looked tall enough to keep wolves down. He pulled out the two iron knives he had from his satchel and started climbing. When he finally did, he rested on the branch. For a ten year old, this night was going to be tough._

_He pulled an apple out of his bag and started chewing it. When he was finished, he threw it down from the tree._

_It was hours until he finally felt the warm embrace of slumber..._


	3. The escape

Part 2

The Escape

As soon as I saw the beast, I rolled off of the block and tried to stand up. But as I did, a blast of impact knocked me over, causing me to be stunned. Suddenly I was helped up by the Nord called Ralof. He said something that I couldn't really understand.

"Kinsman...get up..." My ears didn't properly work out the sound.

"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" This time it was much clearer.

I and Ralof ran into the tower that the arrow that killed Lokir came from. Ralof shut the door and turned to Ulfric who had also made it into the tower.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing!? Could the legends be true?!" Ralof asked the Jarl,

Ulfric turned to face Ralof and sharply said: "Legends don't burn down Villages."

We heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"We need to move! Now!" Ulfric yelled,

Ralof told me to follow and the two of us went upstairs. We ran into a Stormcloak who was moving some rocks that blocked the stairs.

"We just need to move these to clear the way!" The Rebel said...

Before the Dragon burst through the wall behind him, knocking him flying.

The beast breathed fire into the tower, causing me and Ralof to take cover by the wall. I quickly checked the rebel. A rock had bashed his skull and another had cracked his spine in half.

I ran to Ralof who was looking outside.

"See the inn down there? Jump through the opening and through the inn roof. We will catch up! Go!" He told me.

I got a run-up and jumped as far as I could. I crashed through the remains of the roof I jumped on. When I landed, I had to roll to keep my legs from breaking.

I stood up and jumped down a hole that led from the second floor to the first. I saw the soldier who tried to get the captain to let me free. He was calling the boy who was told to go inside when we were being taken into Helgen.

When I got closer I saw he was crouched next to his wounded father.

"But dad..." He pleaded

"Go, son. Quickly!" His father begged.

The boy stood and ran to the soldier. The dragon landed just behind his father. Just before it killed the man, he smiled.

"That's it, my son. Make me proud." Before he was engulfed by fire.

The soldier bit his lip and turned to me.

"Still alive, prisoner? Stick close to me if you want to stay that way!" He turned to the man who was behind him.

"Gunner! I going to find General Tullias and join the defence!"

The man called Gunner nodded and said: "Gods guide you, Hadvar."

I and Hadvar ran past the dead father and through several buildings. Tullias saw Hadvar and told him to get to the keep. We ran past a dozen soldiers and through an archway. We ran five steps before we saw Ralof.

"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar yelled at the Nord,

Ralof frowned and said: "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!"

"Stop arguing and get inside!" I yelled at the two of them and they looked at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are kind of being hunted by a dragon! Settle your differences later!"

I ran into the keep, we them in tow.

Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next main one will include all of Helgen, on the way to Riverwood and a bit with Riverwood.


	4. The wolf and the branch

_Forest outside Caine Farm_

_The boy woke up to the sudden sound of a wolf barking beneath him. He looked down at the animal. Its brown common fur stood up on edge and its tongue hung out in hope of a meal._

_The boy carefully examined a way on how to either kill the wolf or escape. He gripped his dagger and started cutting a small branch from above him. He then started sharpening it while the wolf circled the tree, in hope that the boy would fall._

_When the boy was happy with the branch, he lifted it with his right hand and aimed at the wolf. He threw the sharpened branch at the wolf..._

_...impaling it right in the abdomen._

_He jumped down and pulled out the dagger. He walked up to the dying wolf and knelt beside it. He cut the animals' throat, putting it out of its misery._

_It was approaching dawn. The boy climbed the tree again and pulled the sack onto his back. He ran out of the forest and past the cabbage fields towards the 2-story house. He carefully opened the door and found his brother standing near the bottom of the staircase._

"_Well, well." He smirked, almost impressed, "You did it."_


End file.
